when a team fall in-love?
by mahal mo siya
Summary: what if a group of girl came in a tennis court and make the team seigaku fall in-love?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

**warning: lot of grammar error and spelling**

**FULL OF ERROR ..**

**SORRY...IPAGPATAWAD NIYO .**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING SAKUNO!"

a very loud voice you can hear in a gate of _Seishun Gakuen_

"oh hi tomo-chan good morning to you"

"hmm you look like your morning is not good,is there's something wrong?"

a worried face you can read in tomo.

"oh no I'm fine don't worry about me tomo-chan"

"okie if you say so but if there's anything problem you can tell that to me okie?"

"oh sure thank you tomo-chan"

"no problem what are friends are for? "

"tomo-chan!"

a girl from ryoma club's are now approaching us in a tornado speed .

"oh it's you sakura why you are in hurry?"

"a-aaahh ooee"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"tomo-chan relax don't shout her..ah eh sakura-chan relax please"

"THERE'S ARE A GROUP OF GIRL WHO ARE NOW IN A TENNIS COURT AND THEY GOING TO KILL THE SEIGAKU TEAM"

a very very loud voice you can hear in a whole a seconds the two girl it's now running in seigaku tennis court

"eh! where's tomo-chan and sakura-chan?" a very clueless sakuno asking her self

as she remember what sakura tell to tomo-chan her heart beat fast that's the feeling she feel when she woke up this morning it's feel like a big trouble is coming.

she follow the two girls in a worry state.

* * *

"where's your coach?" a little(**A/N a little mean a height not an age)** girl but have a scary aura is asking the captain of seigaku tennis club .

"i'm not going to tell you where's our coach can you please get out in and your company is wasting our time"a stoic captain said that in a little tiger girl.

"HOW DARE YOU THIEF! SAID THAT TO ME!" a very very angry little tiger girl shout in a court.

and that scene sakuno caught in tennis court when she see the group of girl she feel happy in a seconds but in a blink of she feel scared.

_what are they doing here? what if they know my secret? what I'm going to do?_

A lot of question running in sakuno was shock when one of the girls are hugging now

"sakuno how dare you to not approach us!but i understand you maybe you can walk because of being happy to see us"a girl with yellow hair who was hugging sakuno now.

"a-aa yeah welcome back guys" a very uncomfortable smile you can see in sakuno face.

"OMG IT'S THAT SAKUNO!"

in a blink of eye all the girls are in a front of her smiling and hugging her.

"we miss you little cousin"

everyone in the court was in a shock state when the girl with black hair said that to sakuno.


	2. Chapter 2

**my second chapter :)**

**warning: a lot lot lot of mistake please forgive to my mistake...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

"what the hell happening there?" a loud voice from a team coach of tennis club.

"MOWA"(**a/n**_:nickname for their grandmother_) A very synchronize voice came from a group of girl who are now running to their grandmother.

"mowa we miss you so much"

"mowa how are you? i think you should retired "

"mowa did you know i meet a very nice guy i want you to meet him as soon as possible"

"mowa yo-uuu"

"STOP! can you please girls stop talking in a chorus i don't understand you know" angry yet you see in tha face of ryuzaki-sensai that she happy to see her beloved grandchild's.

yes a group of girl who are making a war in tennis court was a grandchild's of a tennis coach of a tennis team and also a cousin of ryuzaki sakuno who are now can't move in her place.

"i'm so happy to see you again girls but this time i think you should go home first i need to do my work now" a big smile in the face of coach

"WHAT? no were not going home" a girl who are picking fight to the captain of tennis team was change into a tiger a little tiger

"yeah mowa you can absent we miss you so bad we want to spend more time to our beloved MOWA right girl's? a girl who are look innocent but have a bossy aura.

"yes yes she right" a very hyper girl who are now jumping

"no i can't do that i need to train them there's coming tournament this summer hope girl's understand that"

"hayyy yeah ALWAYS tennis team first grandchild's later" a irritate look of a little tiger

"come on couz you heard what mowa said"a girl who always look serious face

"okie bye mowa" again in a synchronize way

"let's go we need to make a plan now" a little tiger said

"what plan?" a bossy girl aks

"hehehe something fun...wait where's sakuno?"

"oh i think she never leave her place ..."

a group of girl a now heading where they leave sakuno place

"sakuno come on we need to make some plan" a little tiger talking the stunned girl

"hey sakuno are you okie? you look like stupid there" a bossy girl said that

"a-h-h hehehe what again?" asking sakuno with a doubt face

"never mind lest talk in a PRIVATE PLACE maybe you're not really overcome your state of shock"

"let's go let's go i'm so hungry " a childish girl from a group

but before they leave they give a killer look the tennis sakuno who are now busy in thinking the solution on a lot of trouble coming!

* * *

at the burger parlor

"so this our the plan seduce,flirt the tennis team and make them fall in-love!" in a eyes of fire while the little tiger said that to her fellow cousin.

"what!? are you insane i will never ever do that?" a bossy girl said in angry face.

"as far i know our mortal enemy is that tennis team" a blonde hair girl said

"yeah i know that's what the reason why were going to do that dirty things"

"eh but why that dirty things are we going to do to make our revenge for stealing our beloved mowa? " a brainless girl of the girl asking the little tiger .

"okie listen carefully,our goal is to make them fall in-love then were going to break there heart into a tiny tiny pieces" an evil grin in a face of little tiger

"oh sounds good" a brainless girl smiling while thinking the face of tennis team while begging for their love .

"hahahaha" an evil laugh you can hear in a burger sakuno is now going to break-down nervous to what she hear FLIRT SEDUCE,BREAK THERE HEART! a lot of words are now floating in her mind.

"HWAAA SAKUNO! don't die!"


	3. Chapter 3

**to:kuriko-chan and magicalnana ONCE AGAIN thanks for review ^^**

**warning: a lot lot lot of mistake please forgive to my mistake...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

"I'm home" ryuzaki-sensai announce her arrival

"welcome home obba-chan"sakuno greet her grandmother in kitchen

"where's the other girls?"

"ahh in my room they planning the first step" sakuno said while making dish

"what first step are you talking about sakuno?" a clueless face of ryuzaki-sensai

"ehh? did i say that?" shucks i'm to close on that i'm so occupied in making dish

"sakuno is you and your cousin company are thinking something naughty?" a weird smile from ryuzaki-sensai

"obba-chan! of course not what i'm saying first step to be beautiful and sexy like you always said we need to inheritance your beauty, sexy body and intelligent "

"hahahaha very good,okie i'll be in my room call me when dinner's are ready" a huge proud smile from ryuzaki-sensai

"hai obba-chan" a nervous smile while sakuno said that on her obba-chan.

* * *

"mowa as we say where going to study here in japan" little tiger girl explain to her grandmother

"why?"

"ehh mowa do we need to reason out ?"

"mowa we love our country and i think this is the best time to appreciate our country " a bossy girl with a most sweet smile

"okie where's school you guys will attend?"

"mowa its obvious in your school in sakuno school what the name of that school again?"

"seishun gakuen,are you guys really sure on that?" ryuzaki-sensai asking the girl's in serious way.

"HAI!" yet again they synchronize in there answer..

"okie get ready for the interview tomorrow"

* * *

at the principal office

"girl's first fill-up this form for enrollment" principal instruct while giving the information form to the ryuzaki company

"'sorry girls but i need to leave for a while there's something i need to do you can handle that right?"

"yes mr principal"

when the principal leave the office the girl's start fill-up the information form

"hey what are looking in my paper? are you cheating "

"what are you nuts? i was looking the answer in your birth place "

"ahhh i write in hospital"

"weh as far i know mama told me i was born in our house i'm too excited to see the world that time "

"so your answer is in house?"

"yeah you got it ^^"

"what the hell akira and hanako?"

"why? what's wrong chiyo?"akira ask

"grrr you two IDIOTS! birth place mean your city not the hospital or your stupid house!" a angry face of chiyo she angry of being ignorant of her two cousin.

"ahhh now we know"

* * *

name:**akira ryuzaki /little tiger**

age:17 years old

sex:female

birth place: tokyo

skills:hmmmm sleeping

ambtion: to be perfect housewife

name:**fuyumi ryuzaki /bossy girl**

age:17 years old

sex:female

birth place: tokyo

skills:secret

ambtion: to be plain housewife

name:**chiyo ryuzaki /intllegent girl**

age:17 years old

sex:female

birth place: tokyo

skills:nevermind

ambtion: to be sexy housewife

name:**hanako ryuzaki /insane girl**

age:17 years old

sex:female

birth place: tokyo

skills:makes you smile

ambtion: to be cute housewife

name:**ichiko ryuzaki/ brainless girls/ also a twin of hanako ryuzaki**

age:17 years old

sex:female

birth place: tokyo

skills:what is this?

ambtion: to be super saiyan housewife

name: **angle ryuzaki /blondee girl**

age:17 years old

sex:female

birth place: tokyo

skills:love

ambtion: find my feture husband and to be lovely housewife

principal look miserable while reading the form's

"can aks you girls why all of your age is the same ? as i can read hanako ang ichiko is the only twin here "

"because our father it's make a bet who are the first got a baby so that's why we are all the same year born " chiyo explain like it's how to eat a banana.

"ehhh o.0" a priceless of face principal

"okie girls next sunday is your exam your section is depends on your exam grade so good luck and see you in sunday"

"arigato" girl's bow in the principal.

* * *

"so this the first plan we need to know what section they are and our first goal is to be clasmate them" akira very confident in her idea

"eh what if they are not all in classroom what are we going to do"hanako aks while thinking very hard

"relax hanako i made a solution on that"a no emetion on face of chiyo

"whoo i'm your number one fan chiyo"angle said while throwing some rose on chiyo

"so what is the solution you made?" fuyumi who are now look bored

"here" chiyo show the box in fornt of ryuzaki company

"eh! a box chiyo what box can do to our biggest problem"

"ichiko don't be too exageretted,okie listen carefull especially the two of you hanako and ichiko"

"hai maam" the twin salute"

"pick a paper and the one you got is the person your assign to flirt,seduce and break their heart and that person is your going to know what section his are"

the girls start their picking paper in the box.

"who is he?" a loud question from ryuzaki company.

* * *

**3:39 in the midnight finally i made a chapter again...again guys sorry for errors **

**thanks for reading **

**please come again for next chapter **

_**#mahal mo siya :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**#magicalnana SUPER THANKS ... your reviews give me more motivate to continue this story ^^ by the way my hobbies is EATING :D**

**warning: lot of grammar error and spelling**

**FULL OF ERROR ..**

**SORRY...****_(IPAGPATAWAD_**_ NIYO)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

SEIGAKU REGULAR

Satoshi Horio-fuyumi

Kachiro Kato-angle

Katsuo Mizuno-akira

Masashi Arai-hanako

Masaya Ikeda-ichiko

Daisuke Hayashi-chiyo

"now we know our victim let's start now to get some information" chiyo instruct

"chiyo where did you get this information?"angle ask still confuse who is kachiro kato

"oh i got that in our mowa room"chiyo said in proud aura

"whaa enough this chit-chat let's start spy the seigaku regular "a very excited akira

"wait what about sakuno?"ichiko ask thinking is unfair to them if sakuno will not take part

"ahh about sakuno don't worry maybe we pair her in non-regulars "chiyo tell

"ohh i see so who's the lucky guy?"hanako ask in a naughty grin

"i'm not yet decide who's the lucky guy it's okie if sakuno is late to this first step she said she need to fix some of her business life "

"ahh so let's start now?"a very excited akira

the ryuzaki company start there first step while sakuno is now heading to their tennis club room she need to talk the captain of there team she need to quit now before her cousin's know about of her playing tennis if they know..

"NO!" sakuno said she's too occupied on her thinking

"no?"

eh that voice i know that voice and my heartbeat is so fast oh please is not ryoma-kun i will die in shame

"oi ryuzaki are you okie"

"EHH-h hai ryoma-kun" sakuno answer while staring at ryoma(inner self:why ryoma-kun show his self now how can i qiut tennis now when i see the person who inspired me.. eh where's ryoma?)

sakuno saw ryoma heading to their tennis court i as far i know he said something but i'm too busy talking my self .

* * *

at the rooftop

"OMG what are we going to do now they are too young for us " hanako was in panic mood now

"hey twin relax it's okie if they are younger to us also they are easy to flirt"ichiko said while thinking what she going to do to break the heart of arai achuchu.

"ewww i don't like younger than me"angle said in disgusting face

"age doesn't matter" fuyumi said

"stop! why being choosy? as if they are going to marry them REMEMBER were going to break their heart so age is not a big deal to us "akira who are eager to break the heart of mizuno

"can i ask something important" hanako look confuse now

"yes hanako what is?"fuyumi ask

"is anyone of us know how to flirt,seduce and break thier heart?"

no one can react on hanako question.

"ehh don't tell me no one know's HOW TO FLIRT,SEDUCE AND BREAK THEIR HEART?"

"hanako don't be silly is natural to us to be clueless on that things "

"yes akira is right you should know the reason why"angle said

"ohh yeah i know now sorry i forget i remember now we are the members of NBSB(no boyfriend since birth)"

"maybe we can study first before we flirt them"fuyumi suggest

"yeah" everyone agree in fuyumi suggest.

ryuzaki company go to library but they are not allowed to enter the library because they are not yet student in school so they go to some bookstore.

"i find the book of how to be flirt" angle annouce

"hey is this the book of how to seduce a man?"ichicko ask

"yes ichicko tha's the book are we looking"fuymi confirmed

"ehh i think they are not selling the book about how to break the heart of someone"akira said

"it's okie akira let's find that in some other time" chiyo said

"yeah you right i'm dead hungry now "akira said in a low energy

they buy the two books and go back to thier home

* * *

in living area

ryuzaki company are now having a meeting about the plan in living area

step 1

"Use your eyes. The eyes really are a window into our deepest thought and feelings. If you see a guy you like, then let him get a good look at the sparkle in your eyes. Look directly at him and send your thoughts telepathically through your eyes." chiyo read the book of how to flirt with man.

"eh so we need to make a battle of eye's tomorrow" angle ask

"girls is up to you think what strategy you're going to do tomorrow but now let's sleep now" akira said in sleeping tone

"akira the sleepy head " fuyumi tease akira

"hey i'm not a sleep head we need beauty rest"akira defense her being sleepy

"okie okie if i said something this talk will never end"fuyumi gave up

"good night ^^"

* * *

**finally done for another chapter I'm so sleepy now 3:46 in the midnight ,**

**good luck eye bag's**

_**#mahal mo siya?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

ryuzaki company are now in tennis court to hunting their victim and do there first step

_**fuyumi scene **_

"hi i'm fuyumi ryuzaki and you must be Satoshi Horio right"fuyumi said while making a beautiful eyes

"ahh yes i'm Satoshi Horio first year student and base on my two years of tennis experience i can tour you in campus "horoi said in a big proud smile in his face

"ahh sure why not?"_(inner-self: what the hell he's talking about two years of tennis experience and why his eyebrow are_ connected?)

and they are now heading to garden of school.

_**angel scene **_

"booo"

"hwaaa"

Kachiro Kato drop the basket of tennis ball.

"opss sorry " in an apologetic face

Kachiro Kato can't move because he was too idolized in the beauty of angle

"hey kachiro are you okie?" angle look so panic now

"ahh yes i'm sorry eh wait how did you know my name?"kachiro said while scratching his head

"on i should be the one who's saying sorry here and about your name hmm i don't know either but you are a first year student right maybe were soul mate were meant to be "angle give her most sweet look in kachiro

again kachiro is now blushing

"i'll help you to pick the tennis ball"angle offer with a victory smile(inner-self:this boy is so easy to flirt :D)

"yeah s-sure " kachiro mumble

**_akira scene_**

"hayyy where's the stupid guy"akira keep searching to Katsuo Mizuno

"he is a first year student i can take to flirt a younger one to me che!"akira muble she thinking too much so she din't see a pole

"ouchhhhhh" a loud voice of akira in now echoing in corridor

"are you okie miss?"

akira feels like she heaven now because of that voice is so tender in hear ears before she lost her consciousness she saw a guy who have a four eyes

_****__**hanako scene**_

"hi miss cute"

someone said when ichiko pass in a place near at tennis court.

"eh me?"ichiko confirm

"yes miss you are by the way i'm Masashi Arai second year student what about you miss cute"arai introduce his self to ichiko

"are you in a tennis team"

"yes i'am how did you know?"arai ask

but ichiko did not mind the question she keep looking in the eyes of stare so hard

"hey miss cute are you ..." but aria can't finish his question the girl is now crying but still looking hard in his eyes.

"whaaaaaa are you not attracted to me? " ichiko said while she remove her tears in face

"what miss?"arai is now confused on what ichiko said

"never mind i will study the right way to look in your eyes "ichiko said while running away to arai

she cute but she weird arai though

_**ichiko scene**_

"eh i forgot who's i'm going to flirt and what again the first step?"hanako talking her self

"i need to find chiyo to ask her again "

_**chiyo scene**_

"eh he's absent?"chiyo talking one of Daisuke Hayashi classmate

"yes miss"

"ahh okie thanks"

"chiyo chiyo!"ichiko shouting her name while running to her place

"chiyo i forgot the boy name and the first step"ichiko said while catching her breath from running

"ehhh ichiko your so.. but before chiyo finish her what she going said someone again is shouting her name

"chiyo! how come the first step did not work out ?"hanako said

"what?" chiyo look confuse now

"i look in his eyes but he never attract him i even cry because it's really hurt to not blink your eyes"hanako explain

"what the two of yo-uu-"again chiyo can't finish her words because someone AGAIN calling her name

"WHAT?"chiyo is now getting irritate

"akira is now in clinic"angle said

* * *

**_at the clinic_**

"hmm where i'am?"akira ask

"ohh she awake"ichiko announce

"are you okie now akira?"ryuzaki-sensai ask

"hmm yes mowa but what why i'm doing here"

"tezuka said you're not paying attention on you way you collide the pole "ryuzaki-sensai explain

"and girls what are doing here? you should in-house and review to your up coming exam" ryuzaki-sensai is now dead serious

"were here because were going to see the tennis regular and flir hmmmm"hanako can't finish here words because chiyo cover her mouth

"see the tennis regular? flir? what are you talking about hanako"

"mowa hanako mean is were here to see the tennis regular because we want to be friend of them " chiyo explain still covering the mouth of hanako

"ohh i see i go a head now if akira is fine go to tennis court "

"hai mowa"the girls said

"hmmmm hmmm"hanako said

"eh hanako don't you dare to speak" chiyo whisper

"hmm hmm"

"eh hanako you look like eggplant?"angle said

"chiyo i think my twin is dead now" ichiko said

"ehh dead?"chiyo look to hanako when she see the hanako soul is now leaving her body chiyo remove her hand

"WHAAAAAAAAA" hanako is breathing hard now

"a-are you goin-g to k-kill me?" hanako said still lack of breath

"sorry"

* * *

_**at the tennis court **_

"girls meet the seigaku regular's player"ryuzaki-sensai said

"kunimitsu tezuka third year high school captain of seigaku tennis team"tezuka said still no emotion

"Shuichiro Oishi thirf year student vice-captain is nice to know each of you"oishi bow in front of the girl's

"Shusuke Fuji third year student " a smile from fuji

" OI Oi Eiji Kikumaru nya third year student " eiji keep bouncing

"hi i-m.." fuji give a racket to kawamura

**"BURNING BABY I'M Takashi KAWAMURA THIRD YEAR YEAH A BURNING MEET YOU GUYS" **

ryuzaki company move backward scared to hit by the tennis take away the tennis racket to kawamura hand

"ehh what's happen?"kawamura ask who are now look innocent

"100% kawamura did not want to remember what his have done oh by the way I'm Sadaharu Inui third year student i gave this my new super deluxe creamy juice to you guys no need to thanks me it's my welcome gift"inui said while holding a pitcher of his new toxic juice.

"ehh what kind of color that?"ichiko ask who are the only one looking forward to taste the juice

"inui if you want to play tennis in tournament and to see the sun tomorrow take away your juice to my grand-daughter's " ryuzaki-sensai said with her warning smile

"ehemm let me introduce the power house of the team I'm momoshiro takeshi second year student a heart warming welcome to seigaku tennis club"

" "fshuuuu Kaoru Kaidoh second year fshhhh "

"eh are you human or what kind of species you are? "angle ask so innocently

kaido look shocks

"hahahahaha Mamushi you're not look like a human hahahaha " momo who are now drooling in the ground and while the others temper to laugh "

"are you picking a fight "

"bring in on mamushi"

"20 laps" tezuka said

"eh but "

"30 laps"

the two want's to depends but they have no choice to do the laps before there captain talk again

"hai captain "

the two start there running laps

"wait i can't see ochibi here"eiji look around

"100% he now buying ponta let me introduce him Echizen ryoma first year a very stubborn freshman "iniu said

"if echizen hear that his twist serve makes you suffer"fuji said

"girls they introduce their self i think is your time "ryuzaki face her grand daughter's

"what wrong what that face you look like a bankrupt business man"ryuzaki joke but it's seem the ryuzaki company look like can adapt any joke now

"akira ryuzaki"

"fuyumi ryuzaki"

"hanako ryuzaki"

"ichiko ryuzaki"

"angle ryuzaki"

"chiyo ryuzaki"

the girls bow their head

"nice to meet you all" in a chorus way

"mowa we need to go home now we should review now"chiyo said who are now recovered to the shocking discovery

"oh yeah take care "

the ryuzaki company is now heading the gate .

"coach ryuzaki have so many grandchild maybe she have a big family"eiji whispering to his golden pair oishi

"eiji oshi what are two gossip there? can i join?"a big scary smile from ryuzaki-sensia

"ehhh no it's not what you think coa-"

"100 laps around the school" ryuzaki-sensai said

* * *

_**at the vending machine**__**  
**_

"oi how long are going to stand their" ryoma ask the girl in front of him who are wearing again the two long braids and have a wobbly hips

"ehh ryoma-kun? oh i'm sorry "sakuno move away in front of vending machine sakuno look up when she feel something cold in her head when she look up she see ryoma dringking his ponta and his other hand is holding one ponta who are now in my face

"ryoma-k whaaa" she can finish her words we she feel the cold in her forehead

"pay attention to you place stop day dreaming "ryoma said who are now walking back in tennis court

"ehh ponta?"she can't remember where ryoma put the ponta in her hand

"mou what a shame ."

* * *

**SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB REGULAR'S **

**Kunimitsu Tezuka~captain**

**Oishi ****Shuichiro**~vice-captain

** Fuji ****Shusuke**~tensai/geniu

**Eiji Kikumaru~ "Golden Pair" along with Oishi**

**Takashi Kawamura~double personality**

**Sadaharu **Inui~Data Man/Data tennis

**Takeshi Momoshiro~power house yet number one rascal in team**

**Kaoru Kaidoh~Viper/mamushi**

**RyomaEchizen~Ace player**

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**it's really hard to make story while making thesis **

**#mahal mo siya**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

**late update so busy in my thesis .**

**hope this chapter makes sense **

* * *

_**At the ryuzaki residence **_

"chiyo what the hell?"akira look like a super saiyan one

"yeah you made us look idiot you know" fuyumi now complain while thinking again what happen's ago with one long eyebrow

"sorry guys it was a guess after all"chiyo apologize but not look really one

"hmm but girls the real regular they are quit good" angel thought

"so what we are going to do now?"hanako ask

"hmm let's think and if i said THINK you must use your brain not your mouth" chiyo said while looking to twin

_after 5 minutes_

"I'm home" sakuno announce her arrival

"eh you guys look so serious"

"ahhh i give up i can't think anymore it's make me insane" hanako complain

"i got an idea" ichiko said in happy tone

"what is ?"fuyumi ask still confuse on what ichiko idea

"we will ask sakuno what the name of the real regular" ichiko said with a proud aura

"whaa ichiko that's my idea too"hanako said

"e-eh why me?"sakuno ask while nervous that maybe they know that she is close to regular

"because you always absent in our meeting "ichiko said

"eh? sorry i been busy this past day"sakuno apologize

"ENOUGH that we can't waste another time, you sakuno write the name of the regular's we are going to pick a name again"akira said

"okie"sakuno obey she can't obey if she do they might think something that will reveal her secret

sakuno write down the name of tennis regular's and then they pick in a box

**_result in their pick a paper or pick your victim_**

**Takashi Kawamura-angel**

******Shuichiro oishi -fuyumi**

******shusuke fuji-hanako**

******sadaharu inui- ichiko**

******kikumaru eiji- chiyo**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka- akira **

**kauro kaido- sakuno**

"I'm home"ryuzaki-sensai announce her arrival

"what's up with you guys?"

"oh nothing mowa

it was a girl talk"angle said

"ohh I'll be in the kitchen"

"okie mowa"

"okie girls our first plan is to get information on those men "akira whisper

"okie"

* * *

_**at the dinner area**_

"mowa can we ask about the regular's tennis team"

"oh sure chiyo what is it?" ryuzaki-sensai said

"what is their section?"

"they are all in pilot section"

"oh really mowa so they are smart" ichiko said

"yes of course buy the way why are you girls look like something in regular's why do you like them well they not bad but they are so focused in tennis and they do have time for girls"ryuzaki-sensai explain

"OMG mowa why are you green minded?" akira said

"hahahaha okie that's enough finish your food ,I'm going to my room now i need to do some paper "ryuzaki-sensai explain.

"okie mowa good night"they all said

"now girl's this our first step i know is hard to us this but we need to STUDY HARD as you what mowa said they are all in pilot section" akira said when she sure that there mowa is now in her room

"but akira we can't"hanako complain

"yeah you know guys that we don't have a brain to study hard because where twin and we share in one brain"ichiko said

"oh no stop that twin! " fuyumi said

"are we going to start now?"angel ask

"yes because the entrance exam is tomorrow"fuyumi said

in the other earth sakuno keep thinking or talking her self what should i do i pick kaido-sempia how can i seduce him i'm so scared to him mou this so embarrassed

"hey sakuno stop day dreaming come on help us bring some books here"fuyumi said

"ahh okie"

in whole night the ryuzaki company study for the exam while the twin are always complain how hurt the EXAM DAY is come

"good luck guys I know you can do it"angle read

"oh it's from mowa "angel announce

"okie let's go girls we need to hurry or else where gonna be late"chiyo said

* * *

_**AFTER EXAM**_

"how's the exam?"sakuno ask her cousin's that now look miserably

"sakuno i don't have any brain now"ichiko said while crying

"me too i lost everything "hanako complain too

"that's exam make me insane "akira said with a face of like no eat in one year

"so where did you get the result"sakuno ask

"oh after lunch we need to start tomorrow " fuyumi explain

"bye for now i need to go back to my class"sakuno said

"oh sure see ya"angel said

* * *

_**at the principal office**_

"girl's here's the result and your uniform congrats as what i expect to the grand daughter of ryuzaki-sensai"

"ohh thank you mr principal" fuyumi said

"can we see what our section now no i mean the result now"akira ask the principal

"ohh sure"

the ryuzaki company open the piece of paper in their hand and a loud screaming will be heard in principle office.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**class 3-1**

"class pleases welcome your new classmate's" the adviser of class said

"hello minna i'm angle ryuzaki 17 years old single and ready to mingle"

"i'm ichiko ryuzaki 17 years old beauty and ready to be inlove"

a lot of giggle will heard in classroom.

"enough class you can seat now girls"

"hai sensai but can i make a request i want to seat beside in kunimistu"

"wait sensai me too i want beside in sadaharu"

"ahmm okie you look like close to those boys"

"yeah sensai very close right kuni-chan ^_^"

tezuka face look like who drunk a vinegar.

"hi haru my love"said ichiko to inui

inui can't think clearly now

* * *

**class 3-2**

"eiji can i sit beside you"chiyo ask

"oh sure are you one of the ryuzaki grand-daughter?"

"yes"said chiyo with a serious tone

"ohh so were friends now?" eiji ask in a happy tone

"whaa"

"hey eiji and chiyo stop talking where going to start a class now"

"hai sensai"

"hihihi look fuji this is the first time chiyo rebuke the teacher " hanako whisper to fuji

fiju just smile on what chiyo said

* * *

**class 3-3**

"hey get up little i want to seat beside in oishi"fuyumi said in bossy tone

"eh but this is our seating arrangement"the boy explain

"i don't care shut up and get up okie"

"ahhh tatsuki-kun maybe we can give her favor"oishi said who are worried in a tension.

"okie fine"

in the other side of room

"hello kawamura-kun can i seat with you?"angle said in a very angelic voice

"ohh sure"kawamura said who are now blushing while rubbing his head.

* * *

**class of sakuno**

oh my what's happening now? why kaido-sempai? how can i do our plan? how can i seduce him? i can't even talk to him mouuuu what a trouble T_T

"ryuzaki sakuno"

a loud call of my name got my attention

"ryuzaki i been call you."

"gomenazai sensai"

"are you okie? are scick?"

"no sensai i'm fine"

what wrong to her? wait what the hell i care to her ryoma try not think about sakuno spacing out.

* * *

**lunch time**

"girls we need to hurry in this mission i can't wait to see their face of brokenhearted"

"what a about me?"

"what sakuno?"

"i can seduce sempai kaido"

"oh come on you can do that"

"you don't understand sempai kaido he is scary i can even talk to him"

"naaahhh sakuno stop complaining"

"there's a two boys left "

"akira i can't be two timer so i'm excuse on that"

"ichiko what the hell you talking about?"

"ahh i thought we need to be a two timer for those two boys left"

"don't mind them let's just focus on our mission we make a plan for them" chiyo said

"i'm here" angle announce her arrival

"chiyo here's the box you asking"

"thanks angle"

"omg BOX again?"

"don't be exaggerated hanako"fuyumi said

"girls just like we did last time were going to pick a paper here in box to know who's the first to do a mission. and then girls we need a notebook for our daily report on"

"repot?"

"yes sakuno we need to write on what have you done to seduce your victim it's like a dairy" chiyo explain

the ryuzaki company draw each one in box.

* * *

**at the tennis court**

"go angle is your time to shine"ichiko said in a cheering energy

"yeah i can do it but what about mowa? i think she going hysterical if she saw one of her granddaughter is flirting one of her member " angle explain

"yeah your right hmmm were going to distract mowa and then do your job"fuyumi said

ryuzaki company except angle are now heading to their mowa they talk in some minute then they are now going to somewhere with their mowa.

"okie angle you can do it"angle cheer her self

when angle enter the tennis court she saw kawamura talking someone of his team.

"boom!" angle surprised kawamura

"opps sorry i didn't notice you are with someone because i only notice is ONLY YOU"angle said in a very sweet tone.

kawamura who are now in shocked mood.

"hey are you okie? ahhmm let me wipe your sweat "angle said

while angle wiping the sweat in the face of kawamura the others are whistling especially momo and eiji

"I'm done"angle said in cheerful voice

"you look more handsome now kawamura can i-" before angle can finish her words kawamura collapse

"whaaa kawamura!"angle shout

* * *

**at the clinic **

angle seat comfortably in chair beside the bed where kawamura sleeping

"hmmm what a cute guy collapse on simple flirt"angle said to her self

slowly kawamura open his eyes.

"oh hi kawamura :) are you feeling well now?"angle ask

kawamura can't think cleary he just looking in angle face.

"hey don't stare like i will kiss you"angle said in a seductive way

kawamur are panicking now.

"relax I'm kidding "angle chuckle

"ahhh hehehe" kawamura force to laugh

"can you be my boy?"angle ask

"whaa"kawamura didn't know what to say

"kawamura are okie now" a loud voice will heard in a clinic

"oh hi mowa" angle great ryuzaki-sensai

"what have you done to kawamura angle?"ryuzaki-sensai ask

"i'm not doing anything to him mowa maybe he collapsed because of weather it's freaking hot mowa " angle explain

"okie you may go back to your classroom angle"

"okie bye mowa see yah you too kawamura"angle wink to kawamura and mouth the world save by the bell.

* * *

_**yeah short chapter again...**_

_**please give me some review to know my mistake. i appreciate your review guys**_

_**thanks for reading**_

_**~mahal mo siya :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

"tadaima"

"oh takashi come here in kitchen i want you to meet our new beautiful waitress"

"eh? papa i don't remember that we are hiring for a waitress?"

"nee stop complaining just come here"

"hai'

when takashi enter the kitchen he almost forget how to breath a beautiful blonde girl in a cute waitress outfit he can't stop blushing on he see.

"hahaha takashi look are you face your blushing that's my son you know the world of BEAUTY"

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE"takashi denied

"hahaha by the way she is"

"hmm wait sir i can introduce my self"angle said

"hello i'm angle ryuzaki i came from america my father is a Japaneseand my mother is american 24/7 at your service sir "

"oi takashi what a manners you have all you have done to is staring at her beautiful face introduce your self my son "

"hai i'mmm"

"no need i know him mr kawamura he is my feature husband "angle said in a very sweet voice

mr kawamura and takashi can't react on what angle said

angle look at two men in front of they look statue now? opps i forget Asian people are more sensitive on that kind's of things.

"hahaha i'm kidding just relax mr kawamura and taka-kun"

"hahahaha relax son"mr kawamura who first recover on what angle said and path his son on the back.

"like i was saying she will be our temporally waitress here she said she want to be your apprentice on cooking and i agree to her because me and your mother wants to have a little vacation. " mr kawamaru explain

"what papa? what do you mean that me and her are..."takashi can't continue his word

"yes takashi ms angle and you will be in-charge on our shushi shop while were in vacation this is good to you also you can train your self to be a chef of our shop. "

"don't worry taka-kun I'm here to help you 24/8"angel said

"ahh-hh thank you" taka said

"tomorrow ms angle will start and were leaving a the morning to "

"okie mr kawamura" angle said

"i think ms angle you should take a rest for today so tomorrow you have a more energy"mr kawamura suggest

"hmmm okie see yah taka-kun"angle said

* * *

_**at angle room**_

Dear my one true love

i meet taka-kun family they are all nice and i saw in their eyes that they love and care each other. and taka-kun he so cute when his blushing i flirt him a little i really like to see his reaction everytime i do that to 's for all to-day

sincerely your's

your one true love

* * *

"Good morning taka-kun"angle greet him in a angelic voice.

"oh good morning too angle-san"taka greet try not to blush

"what angel-san? is too formal just call me angle or sweetheart if you want" angle said in a kidding tone

"can i use a restroom? "angle ask

"ohh sure"

**_after some minutes_**

"tandag! what do you think to my uniform?" angel ask takashi who are totally shock in what he see a blonde girl who are now dressed up in girly dress pink with matching ribbon and above the knee-length of dress is feels like a dream takashi thought .

"hmm no react? maybe I'm ugly in this dress"

"no-no it's fits you perfectly and you look beautiful in that dress"takashi said while rubbing his head

"really do you like it?"

"ahhh yess"takashi said

"okie the more you like it the more I'm happy" angle said in a happy tone

"should we start now?"

"yeah"

* * *

Dear my One True Love

today is a very tough day but i don't feel tired i don't know why by the way taka-kun he's very nice he look so shy but i'ts okie he's more cute when he blush hehehe he's always blushing even I'm not doing anything to him and he is a good chef i like the way he cook no i mean the way he make a shushi he's very serious on making shushi. i want to know more about him that's for all today GOOD NIGHT.

sincerely your's

your one true love

* * *

**_sorry for another short story _**

**_i promise after my defense i will make long chapter :)_**

**_4 day's to come before my defense wish me luck_**

**_thanks for reading :D_**

**_and sorry for a lot of mistake :(_**


End file.
